The Road Home
by micado
Summary: Nach langer Zeit kehrt jemand nach Drover's Run zurück, um mehr über die Vergangenheit zu erfahren.
1. Rückkehr

**Disclaimer**: Diese Geschichte wurde nur zum Spaß geschrieben. Alle Charaktere von McLeods Töchter sind Eigentum von Nine Network, The South Australian Film Corporation and Millenium Television.

Dies ist meine erste Fanfiction. Also haltet mit eurer Kritik nicht hinterm Berg Leute ;-)

Dann mal los:

"Entschuldigen Sie, ist das der Weg nach Drover's Run?" Die junge Frau stieg aus ihrem Auto aus und lief auf den alten Mann zu, der auf der Moterhaube seines Utes sitzend Kaffee trank. Dabei wäre sie fast in einen Kuhfladen getreten, der Mitten auf der staubigen Straße lag. In letzter Sekunde gelang es ihr auszuweichen, doch sie strauchelte auf ihren hochhackigen Schuhen.

Dies veranlasste den Mann auf der Motorhaube zu einem Grinsen. Städter, dachte er. Die sind hier hilflos verloren! Während er weiter seinen Kaffee schlürfte beobachtete er die Frau, die sich wieder gefangen hatte und nun auf ihn zukam. Ein hübsches junges Ding. Bob musterte sie über den Rand seiner Tasse hinweg. Sie trug einen hellbraunen mit Stickereien verzierten Rock und eine rote Bluse. Ihre schwarzen Haare waren sorgfältig hochgesteckt. Einige Strähnen hatten sich jedoch gelöst und fielen ihr ins Gesicht. Sie hatte feingeschnittene Gesichtszüge und strahlende blaue Augen. Irgendetwas an ihr kam ihm wage bekannt vor, doch er konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen was. Was wollte sie nur auf Drover's? wunderte er sich. Sie machte ganz und gar nicht den Eindruck, als könnte sie es kaum erwarten mit dem Viehtreiben anzufangen.

Mittlerweile war die Frau bei ihm angekommen. Nach der langen Zeit im Auto war sie froh darüber sich die Beine vertreten zu können. Und noch glücklicher war sie darüber, jemanden getroffen zu haben, der ihr hoffentlich sagen konnte, ob sie auf dem richtigen Weg war. Und hier hatte sie anscheinend einen echten Landbewohner vor sich. Komplett mit Akubra und Stiefeln. Was machte der wohl hier draußen? Suchend sah sie sich um, doch Kühe oder Schafe waren weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Ob er eine Panne hatte? Sehr funktionstüchtig sah das Auto nicht grade aus.

„Suchen sie was? Drover's liegt in die Richtung. Aber seh'n können sie das von hier noch nich." „Ähh..danke!" Zum Glück, sie hätte absolut keine Lust gehabt den ganzen Weg wieder zurückzufahren. „Ist bei ihnen alles in Ordnung? Haben sie eine Panne?" Bob lachte. „Nein, ich mach hier nur meine Pause. Bin ein alter Mann und außerdem hab ich es nicht eilig. Die Post hab ich schon verteilt." „Ich bin hier der Postbote", fügte er nach einer kleinen Pause hinzu, da die Frau ihn nachdenklich anschaute, „seit 40 Jahren! Was wollen sie denn auf Drover's?" „Oh…äh, jemanden besuchen."

Wenn er der Postbote ist, weiß er mit Sicherheit über alles und jeden Bescheid. So war das doch auf dem Land, oder? „Kennen sie dort jemanden?" fragte sie deshalb. Das war die Gelegenheit ein paar Informationen zu bekommen. „Klar, da wohnen schon seit Generationen die Mcleods. Ich kannte noch den alten Jack. Hat die Farm seinen beiden Töchtern vermacht. Das war ein Skandal damals. Die eine kam aus der Stadt und hatte keine Ahnung…Nichts für Ungut Mädchen…Claire hat das gar nicht gefallen. War ja eigentlich auch ihr Erbe. Dann hat sie auch noch die Arbeiter gefeuert. Junge, Junge, dachte sie hält nicht mal einen Monat durch…war viel zu tun auf der Farm…ganz schön eigensinnig. Wer hätte das gedacht, 5 Frauen führen alleine eine Farm, denn da waren ……"

Während Bob die gesamte Geschichte der Mcleods in den letzten Jahren erzählte, schweiften die Gedanken der jungen Frau ab. Claire. Claire McLeod. Wie oft hatte sie sich schon gefragt, was sie für eine Person gewesen war. „…mittlerweile sind aber alle weg, nur Jodi ist noch da. Ist eine gute Farmerin geworden unsere Jodi. Kann mich noch erinnern, da hat sie lieber Prinzessin gespielt." Drang die Stimme des Postboten wieder zu ihr durch, der seine Geschichte anscheinend beendet hatte. Jodi? Wer war Jodi? Egal, früher oder später würde sie es herausfinden. „Wissen sie, wenn man so lange Postbote ist, erfährt man eine Menge über die Leute", meinte Bob vertraulich. „Jetzt muss ich aber weiter. Will zum Abendessen wieder zu Hause sein. Viel Glück, Mädchen" „ Auf Wiedersehen"

Sie schaute ihm nach, als sich das klapprige Auto langsam entfernte. Das es überhaupt noch fuhr erschien ihr wie ein Wunder. Schließlich stieg sie in ihr eigenes Auto und fuhr ebenfalls los. Sie wollte auf jeden Fall vermeiden im Dunkeln durch die Einöde zu fahren. Im Umkreis von einigen Meilen war wahrscheinlich gar nichts und sie, die ihr Leben lang in der Enge der Stadt gewohnt hatte, fand diese Vorstellung irgendwie beklemmend. Obwohl, so ganz stimmte das ja nicht. Wieder schaute sie aus dem Fenster auf die karge Landschaft um sie herum. In der Ferne konnte sie jetzt eine Herde Rinder ausmachen. Es kam ihr auf eine seltsame Weise vertraut vor. Wie aus einem Traum. Doch andererseits erschien es ihr auch sehr fremdartig. Die staubige Straße, die endlose Weite nur unterbrochen durch Zäune. Auch in der Stadt durch die sie vor einiger Zeit gefahren war, war nicht viel los gewesen. Sie konnte sich nicht so recht vorstellen, wie es war hier zu leben. Und doch war sie neugierig.

Eine ganze Weile und vier Schokoriegel später, kam in der Ferne ein Haus in Sicht. Das musste Drover's Run sein. Sie schluckte und Atmete tief ein. Ihr Herz raste. Je näher sie der Farm gekommen war, desto größer war ihre Aufregung geworden. Sie hielt an und betrachtete kurze Zeit das große Haus, das in der Abenddämmerung ruhig da lag. Was würde sie dort erwarten? Entschlossen trat sie auf das Gaspedal und fuhr weiter. Sie würde es herausfinden.

Auf dem Schild neben dem Tor stand _Drover's Run J.McLeod_. Nach der Geschichte des Postboten stand J. wahrscheinlich für Jodi. Wer auch immer das war. Auf dem Hof war kein Mensch zu sehen. Nur ein paar Autos und landwirtschaftliches Gerät standen herum. Einen Moment betrachtete sie bewundernd das Haus. Von irgendwoher hörte sie jetzt Lachen und Stimmen .Am liebsten hätte sie umgedreht und wäre weggerannt. Los jetzt, du bist so weit gereist, da gibst du so kurz vor dem Ziel nicht auf. Zaghaft klopfte sie an die Tür. Nichts passierte. Sie klopfte noch einmal, diesmal fester. „Hallo, ist jemand hier?"

Dieses Mal schien sie jemand gehört zu haben. „Einen Moment. Die Haustür ist abgeschlossen. Ich komme zu ihnen nach vorne!" rief eine Frauenstimme. Vielleicht war es doch eine blöde Idee gewesen herzukommen. Was sollte das überhaupt bringen? Doch es war zu spät. Eine Frau mit wild gelockten blonden Haaren kam um die Hausecke. Sie trug Jeans und ein türkises Top und lächelte freundlich: „Hallo. Kann ich ihnen helfen?" Auf der ganzen langen Fahrt hierher hatte sie sich überlegt, was sie sagen könnte. Doch jetzt war ihr Kopf wie leergefegt und sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Sie spürte wie die Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht wich und ihre Beine drohten unter ihr nachzugeben. O Mann, so schwer konnte das eigentlich nicht sein. „Alles in Ordnung? Geht es ihnen nicht gut?" fragte die Frau ihr gegenüber besorgt. „Hallo", brachte sie schließlich mühsam heraus. In diesem Moment kam ein Mann auf sie zu. „Hey Jodi", lachte er, „was machst du denn so lange? Wir warten auf das Bier!" Jodi beachtete ihn nicht weiter. „Ich bin Jodi McLeod. Möchten sie vielleicht ein Glas Wasser?" Der Mann hatte sie jetzt auch bemerkt: „Alex Ryan. Wollen sie vielleicht lieber ein Bier?" Der Moment der Wahrheit war gekommen. Jetzt oder nie. „Charlotte McLeod" sagte sie. Jodi schaute sie an, als käme sie von einem anderen Stern und Alex fiel die Bierflasche aus der Hand.


	2. Eine lange Zeit

Charlotte lag im Bett und starrte an die Decke. Eigentlich war sie todmüde, doch die Ereignisse des Tages waren so aufregend gewesen, dass sie einfach nicht einschlafen konnte. Sie hatte zuviel Neues erfahren, zu viele Sachen aus der Vergangenheit, von denen sie vorher nichts gewusst hatte. Und vor allem hatte sie endlich Menschen getroffen, die sich noch sehr gut an ihre Mutter erinnerten. Ihr Vater hatte ihr nie viel über sie erzählt. Ihr Vater! Der hatte ihr ja auch nicht erzählt, dass sie Verwandte in Südaustralien hatte.

In Gedanken spielte sie noch einmal den Verlauf des Abends ab. Nachdem Jodi und Alex sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatten, waren sie auf die Veranda gegangen, wo grade ein BBQ in vollem Gang war. Mehre Personen saßen gemütlich da, lachten und aßen Steaks. Da Alex immer noch sprachlos war und sie einfach nur anschaute, hatte Jodi sie den anderen vorgestellt.

„Hey, das ist Charlotte. Charlotte Mcleod!" Stille. Damit hatte offensichtlich keiner gerechnet. Charlotte hoffte inständig sie seien positiv überrascht. Eine älter Frau mit kurzen blonden Haaren fing sich als erste: „Nicht zu glauben!" Und dann umarmte sie Charlotte herzlich. „Die kleine Mebsi ist ganz schön groß geworden!" _Mebsi_? Da hatte sie vorhin nicht weiter drauf geachtet. _Doch was bitte sollte das bedeuten_? Nun fingen auf einmal alle an gleichzeitig zu reden.

„Sie hat sich ganz schön verändert"

„Wie lange ist das jetzt her? 14,15 Jahre?"

„Damit hätte ich jetzt überhaupt nicht gerechnet!"

„Gut siehst du aus" „Als ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe, trug sie einen rosa Pullover mit Cinderella drauf"

Offensichtlich kannte sie hier jeder. Leider hatte sie keinen blassen Schimmer, wen sie da vor sich hatte.

Die Frau, die sie umarmt hatte, merkte wohl, wie verloren sie sich gefühlt hatte: „Schluss jetzt. Lasst sie sich doch erstmal hinsetzen. Hast du Hunger?"

Jodi drückte sie kurzerhand in einen Stuhl und von irgendwoher bekam sie einen vollen Teller und ein Glas vorgesetzt. Obwohl sie eigentlich keinen Hunger gehabt hatte, war sie froh erstmal nicht auf die vielen Fragen antworten zu müssen. Außerdem waren die Steaks und der Salat sehr lecker gewesen.

Während sie aß, redete die Gesellschaft munter weiter. Nach und nach lernte sie alle kennen und bemühte sich die Verwandtschaftsverhältnisse zu verstehen. Und das war wirklich kompliziert.

Da war zuerst einmal Jodi, ihre Tante. Die Frau mit den kurzen blonden Haaren war Jodis Mutter Meg. Mit ihr war Charlotte allerdings nicht verwandt, da Jodi eine Halbschwester ihrer Mutter war. Jodi war mit Rob verheiratet und hatte eine kleine Tochter, Rebecca. Außerdem hatte sie wohl noch eine Tante, einen Onkel und Cousin und Cousine, die in Argentinien lebten. Dave und Kate lebten auf der Nachbarfarm Wilgul. Mit ihnen war sie anscheinend nicht verwandt, aber sie schienen gute Freunde von Jodi zu sein. Alex Ryan war ihr Patenonkel. Außerdem war sein Bruder mit ihrer Tante in Argentinien verheiratet, oder so ähnlich. Alex und seine Frau Stevie wohnten auf Killarney, einer weiteren Nachbarfarm. Allerdings hatte Alex während des ganzen Abends nicht viel mit ihr gesprochen. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Jodi, die ihr alles Mögliche über die Farm und das Leben in Gungellan erzählt hatte.

Das sie auf Drover's Run übernachten würde, schien gar keine Frage zu sein. Lachend hatte Jodi ihr ihr altes Kinderzimmer gezeigt, im Moment Rebeccas Reich, bevor sie sie im Gästezimmer unterbrachte. Charlotte hatte sich in dem großen Haus direkt geborgen gefühlt und neugierig die vielen Fotos an den Wänden betrachtet. Hier gab es eine Menge über die Vergangenheit zu erfahren. Eigentlich ist es gar nicht so schlecht gelaufen, dachte sie, kurz vor dem einschlafen.

Ein Stockwerk tiefer saß Jodi im Arbeitszimmer und dachte nach. Charlotte war wieder da. Warum war ihr allerdings nicht ganz klar. Charlotte hatte erzählt, dass ihre Familie vor langer Zeit in die USA gezogen war, wo ihr Vater als Pferdetrainer arbeitete. Jetzt nach ihrem Schulabschluss hatte sie erfahren, dass ihre Familie in Australien lebte und wollte sie kennen lernen. Was bitte sollte das heißen? Hatte Peter ihr das etwa all die Jahre verschwiegen? Das wäre allerdings typisch gewesen! Egal, früher oder später würde sie es herausfinden.

Rob erschien in der Tür. „Komm ins Bett Jodi. Es ist spät" „Ja, ich komme gleich. Aber vorher muss ich noch was erledigen." Rob grinste: „Grüß Tess von mir" Nach einem kurzen Blick zur Uhr, griff Jodi nach dem Telefon und wählte. Tausende Meilen weit weg klingelte ein Telefon und wurde abgehoben. „Hey Tess. Du errätst nicht, wer heute vor unserer Tür stand…."

Während der gesamten Rückfahrt nach Killarney hatte Alex still vor sich hin gegrübelt. 15 Jahre lang hatte er Charlotte nicht mehr gesehen. Seine kleine Mebsi war eine junge Frau. Was sie wohl für eine Person geworden war? Eigentlich hatte er immer gedacht, oder gehofft viel eher, dass sie Claire mal sehr ähnlich sein würden. Rein äußerlich war die Ähnlichkeit zwar schon zu erkennen, doch ansonsten? Was waren Charlottes Wünsche, Hoffnungen, Träume? Mochte sie Pferde? Konnte sie reiten? Er hatte keine Ahnung. Dabei hatte er versprochen auf Charlotte immer aufzupassen. Ihr halbes Leben hatte er allerdings schon verpasst.

„Was denkst du?" Stevies Stimme durchbrach die Stille.

„Charlotte, sie ist so groß geworden."

„Ja, sie hat sich wirklich verändert" Stevie wusste, dass dies nicht das Einzigste war, das Alex bedrückte. Doch sie wollte ihn auch nicht drängen. Sie wusste wie viel ihm an Charlotte lag und wie schwer es für ihn gewesen war, als sie damals weggegangen war. Daher wartete sie einfach ab.

„Was denkt sie wohl über mich? Ich frage mich, was Peter ihr erzählt hat"

A ha. „Schwer zu sagen. Aber sie ist zurückgekommen. Um uns kennen zu lernen. Also kann er ihr nichts besonders Schlimmes erzählt haben"

„15 Jahre Stevie! 15 Jahre haben wir nichts, gar nichts von ihr gehört. Das ist eine verdammt lange Zeit. Dieser blöde Idiot!" Peter dieser Lackaffe. Alex hatte ihn nie gemocht und im Moment hatte er große Lust ihm eine runter zu hauen.

„Wie auch immer. Charlotte scheint das nicht weiter beeindruckt zu haben. Sie ist aus Amerika den ganzen Weg hierher gekommen, um ihre Familie zu besuchen. Das zeigt doch, das es ihr wichtig ist."

„Trotzdem. Egal was damals passiert ist, Peter hatte kein Recht sie von uns fern zu halten."

_Tja_, dachte Stevie bedauernd, _leider schon_.


	3. Ausritt

Als Charlotte am nächsten morgen in die Küche kam, traf sie dort nur Meg. Diese werkelte geschäftig mit verschiedenen Schüsseln und anderen Küchengeräten. Es duftete köstlich nach Kuchen. Sobald Meg Charlotte erblickt hatte, strahlte sie und räumte einen Platz auf dem Tisch frei.

„Morgen!", sagte sie fröhlich. „Setz dich, du hast sicher Hunger. Die anderen sind alle schon draußen beim Viehtreiben, aber du kannst dir ruhig Zeit lassen. Hast du schon eine Idee, was du heute gerne unternehmen würdest?"

„ Ach ja", fügte sie dann hinzu, „also wir haben Kaffee, Saft, Toast, Eier und Kartoffelsalat von gestern. Obwohl, den würde ich dir nicht mehr empfehlen!"

„Kaffee und Toast wären super." Charlotte setzte sich und schaute aufmerksam durch den Raum. Gestern Abend war sie zu aufgeregt und müde gewesen, um viel von ihrer Umgebung zu registrieren.

Meg stellte einen Teller und einen Becher Kaffee vor sie. Während Charlotte aß, erzählte sie weiter.

„Der Kuchen ist erst für heute Nachmittag. Ich dachte zur Feier des Tages können wir alle zusammen Kaffee trinken. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, die Rinder sind bis dahin auf der richtigen Weide. Das ist Schokoladenkuchen, extra für dich. Du kannst dich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr daran erinnern, aber an deinem ersten Geburtstag hat Tess so einen Zucchini-Karotten Kuchen für dich gebacken. Aber zur Party hat jemand Schokokekse mitgebracht und seitdem…"

„Ich hab meinen ersten Geburtstag hier gefeiert?", unterbrach Charlotte sie.

„Ja, Tess hat eine Party veranstaltet und alle Kinder aus der Gegend eingeladen. Dein Vater und deine Schwestern waren auch da."

„Das wusste ich gar nicht. Mein Vater hat erzählt meine Mutter sei kurz nach meiner Geburt gestorben und seitdem würde ich bei ihm leben. Ich kann mich auch nicht an Drover's Run erinnern"

„Na ja, im Grunde stimmt das ja auch."

In diesem Moment ertönten Schritte im Flur und kurz darauf betrat Alex die Küche.

„Morgen Meg. Hallo Charlotte. Na, gut geschlafen? Hat Meg dich zum Küchendienst beordert?"

„Wo du schon mal da bist, könntest du helfen den Grill und die Bierflaschen von der Veranda zu räumen", war Megs Entgegnung.

„Ja, ja, mach ich später. Jetzt wollte ich erstmal Charlotte was fragen."

„Klar, was denn?", erkundigte Charlotte sich neugierig.

„Kannst du reiten?"

Das war leicht zu beantworten. Ihr Vater war Pferdetrainer und Charlotte war quasi mit Pferden groß geworden. Und sie ritt leidenschaftlich gerne. „Sicher!"

„Gut, hättest du dann Lust mit deinem alten Patenonkel einen Ausritt zu machen? So würdest du auch gleich Drover's Run besser kennen lernen."

Und ob sie Lust hatte! Unsicher schaute Charlotte zu Meg. „Ist das in Ordnung?"

„Klar. Aber bleibt nicht zu lange weg und seit vorsichtig Alex!", rief Meg ihnen hinterher.

Doch Alex hatte sie schon begeistert aus der Küche, durch den Flur und aus dem Haus gezogen.

Kurze Zeit später saßen sie auf den Pferden und trabten weg vom Haus und über die Weiden. Der endlosen Weite entgegen. Charlotte saß auf Coco, einer lebhaften Schimmelstute von Drover's, die sie auf Anhieb gemocht hatte. Alex war mit dem Pferd nach Drover's gekommen und ritt auf Thunder, einem wunderschönen dunkelbraunen Wallach.

„Alles o.k. bei dir?", rief Alex ihr zu.

„Ja, alles Bestens. Coco ist fantastisch!"

„Dann mal los!", und damit galoppierte Alex an.

Während sie Seite an Seite durch die Landschaft galoppierten, beobachtete Alex seine Patentochter. Sie war wirklich eine gute Reiterin, dass konnte man deutlich sehen. Ihre Sitzhaltung war fast identisch mit der von Claire. Und auch ansonsten hatte Charlotte keinerlei Schwierigkeiten im Umgang mit den Pferden.

Mittlerweile hatten sie den Grenzzaun zu Killarney erreicht und hielten an.

Alex drehte sich im Sattel zu Charlotte herum. „So. Das ist Killarney, meine Farm!"

„Wow, sieht groß aus", Charlotte grinste. „Ihr habt sogar Kameras an den Zäunen?"

„Tja, für den Fall, dass das Fernsehprogramm mal nicht so spannend ist!"

„Thunder sieht fantastisch aus. Züchtest du auch Pferde oder ist Killarney nur eine Rinderfarm?" fragte Charlotte.

„Was heißt hier nur! Die Rinder von Killarney sind von höchster Qualität! Nein", beantwortete er dann ihre Frage, „eigentlich nicht. Thunder hab ich zwar selbst gezüchtet und ausgebildet, aber unser Hauptgeschäft ist die Rinder- und Schafzucht."

„Dad hat erzählt, dass meine Mutter Pferde gezüchtet hat."

Dad! Damit war dann wohl Peter der Idiot gemeint. Innerlich überlegte er sich allerhand äußerst unfreundliche Bezeichnungen für ihn.

„Ja das stimmt. Claire war die beste Pferdetrainerin der ganzen Gegend. Wir haben eine Weile zusammengearbeitet."

„Wirklich?"

„Claire konnte großartig mit Pferden umgehen. Es war immer ihr Traum auf Drover's Run ein Gestüt aufzubauen. Sie hat ihr ganzes Leben lang mit Pferden gearbeitet."

„Oh", meinte Charlotte erfreut. „Dann hab ich meine Liebe zu Pferden wohl auch von ihr geerbt. Dad meinte ich hab schon auf einem Pferd gesessen bevor ich richtig laufen konnte."

Alex hatte auf einmal Lust den Zaun kurz und klein zu schlagen. Allerdings hatte sie das, aber es hatte bestimmt nicht an Peter gelegen!

Auf Drover's betrat Jodi , durch den Geruch nach Kuchen angelockt, die Küche.

„Schokoladenkuchen. Super!" Damit ließ sie sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

„Der ist für heute Nachmittag" sagte Meg energisch und brachte den Kuchen schnell in Sicherheit.

„Sind die Rinder alle auf Little Regret? Wo sind die anderen?" erkundigte sie sich dann.

„Ja, alles erledigt. Also Rob ist nach Gungellan gefahren, um neuen Draht zu kaufen, Dave musste zu einem Patienten und Kate ist mit Rebecca und ihren Zwillingen nach Fisher gefahren. Wegen dem Meerschweinchen." Das letzte Meerschweinchen der Brewer Zwillinge war unter mysteriösen Umständen verschwunden. Hauptverdächtiger war allerdings der Kater. Heute wollte Kate mit den Kindern ein neues holen.

„Hey, wo ist eigentlich Charlotte?", fragte sie dann.

„Mit Alex ausgeritten. Sie scheint eine begeisterte Reiterin zu sein."

„Warum überrascht mich das jetzt nicht!"

Alex und Charlotte hatten sich wieder auf den Rückweg gemacht. Charlotte war von der Landschaft fasziniert. Und Alex war auch toll. Obwohl sie ihn noch nicht lange kannte, hatte sie schon beschlossen, dass er ein spitzenmäßiger Patenonkel war und sie gern mit ihm zusammen war. Er hatte ihr viel über seinen Bruder Nick und ihre Tante Tess erzählt, die in Argentinien eine Farm hatten. Als er ihr von der Sache mit dem Damm, den Tess in die Luft gesprengt hatte, berichtete, wäre sie vor Lachen fast vom Pferd gefallen. Allerdings konnte sie sich gut vorstellen, dass Tess es damals ganz und gar nicht komisch gefunden hatte.

„Ich würde sie gerne mal kennen lernen. Wer hat schon eine Tante, die Dämme in die Luft sprengt und nach Argentinien auswandert."

„Die Gelegenheit ergibt sich bestimmt bald. Tess war sehr traurig darüber mit dir keinerlei Kontakt mehr zu haben. Wenn sie hört, dass du hier bist, nimmt sie das nächste Flugzeug."

„Zum Glück hab ich diese Briefe gefunden!"

„Was für Briefe?"

„Ach egal, ich bin jedenfalls froh, das ich hier bin!"

In diesem Moment ritten sie an einem alten Stall vorbei. Alex hielt an.

„Weißt du was? Hier bist du geboren worden"

„Was? Hier?", einigermaßen entsetzt betrachtete Charlotte den baufälligen Stall. Das Dach war zur Hälfte eingestürzt und Türen und Fenster fehlten auch komplett.

„Ja. Und das obwohl Tess vorher eine Generalprobe der Fahrt zum Krankenhaus gemacht hat."

Charlotte stieg ab und lief um den Stall herum. Hier war sie also geboren worden. Irgendwie ein seltsames Gefühl. Wie es schien war sie ein echtes Farmkind! Dann kam ihr ein anderer Gedanke.

„ War sie ganz alleine? Ist meine Mutter deshalb gestorben?"

„Nein, Tess und ich waren dabei. Es ging zum Glück alles gut."

„Du warst bei meiner Geburt dabei?"

„Klar, deswegen bin ich der Patenonkel und von Tess hast du deinen Namen. Charlotte ist ihr Zweitname."

„Ach so. Dann kanntest du meine Mutter wohl ziemlich gut, oder?"

„Kann man so sagen." Claire war seine große Liebe, seine Seelenverwandte gewesen. Und obwohl er Stevie unglaublich liebte, war Claire untrennbar mit seiner Vergangenheit verbunden und würde immer ein Platz in seinem Herzen haben. Das gleiche galt auch für Charlotte und er hoffte sie würde eines Tages erfahre, wie viel sie ihm immer bedeutet hatte.

Das Klingeln des Telefons hallte durch den Flur von Drover's. Jodi lief von der Veranda, wo sie Papierkram erledigt hatte, ins Arbeitszimmer.

„Ich geh schon", rief sie Meg zu. „Das wird Tess sein. Ich hab sie gestern noch angerufen."

Sie nahm den Hörer ab und meldete sich gar nicht erst.

„Hi Tess, gut, dass du noch mal anrufst. Hast du mit Nick….oh entschuldigung, ich dachte sie wären jemand anders….hier spricht Jodi McLeod….Peter, hallo…"


	4. Unterbrechungen

In Gedanken versunken betrat Jodi die Veranda. Der Tisch war bereits gedeckt und Meg hatte sich sogar die Mühe gemacht alles schön zu dekorieren. Gerade kam sie mit einem Besen in der Hand um die Ecke.

„Eins sag ich dir, beim nächsten Mal räume ich nicht alles alleine auf!", sagte sie mit Nachdruck. „Was wollte Tess?"

„Das war nicht Tess sondern Peter." Jodi setzte sich und ignorierte Megs Versuch ihr den Besen in die Hand zu drücken.

„Aha, was wollte er?"

„ Er…."

In diesem Moment wurden sie von lautem Kindergeschrei unterbrochen und gleich darauf kam Rebecca auf die Veranda gestürmt. Dicht gefolgt von Jeff und Cedric Brewer. Weiter hinten und etwas außer Atem folgte Kate.

„Mommy, Mommy!" Rebecca hüpfte wie ein kleiner Gummiball auf Jodis Schoß und war sie dabei fast vom Stuhl. „ In Fisher waren ganz viele Meerschweinchen. Aber unsere sind die niedlichsten. Die von Jeff und Ced sind schwarz und weiß und meins ist braun und ganz wuschelig. Es is sooo süß!"

„Aber meins war das Schnellste." Cedric.

„Wir haben noch ein Eis gekriegt". Jeff.

„Deins?" Jodi dachte erst sie hätte sich verhört.

„Es heißt Sternchen, weil es hat einen Stern auf dem Rücken!", meinte die Kleine selig.

„Sternchen. Tatsächlich?", Jodi warf Kate einen bösen Blick zu. Rebecca war bereits stolze Besitzerin von einem Alpaka, einem Pony und einer Katze und Jodi wollte lieber nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, was passierte wenn ihre Tochter mit Katze und Meerschweinchen eine Teeparty im Schuppen veranstaltete.

Kate wurde von Alex und Charlotte gerettet, die lachend auf die Veranda kamen.

„Wir dachten alle du wärst im Fluss ertrunken. Aber dann hat Nick dich auf dem Dach gefunden."

„Auf dem Dach?"

„Ja. Das war furchtbar.", mischte sich Kate ein, froh über den Themawechsel. „Wir haben dich den ganzen Tag gesucht und hatten totale Panik. Ein Alptraum!"

„Tut mir Leid", lachte Charlotte. „Das muss schrecklich gewesen sein."

„Wie war der Ausritt?", erkundigte sich Meg.

„Einfach wunderbar. Die Landschaft ist irgendwie schön und Coco ist ein super Pferd. Danke, dass ich sie reiten durfte!" Charlotte ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. „ Alex hat mir gezeigt, wo ich geboren worden bin. Nicht schlecht für jemanden, der sein ganzen…fast sein ganzen Leben in der Stadt verbracht hat!

„Ach ja, irgendwo ist ein Zaun kaputt", fügte sie nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu.

„Irgendwo?", fragte Jodi.

„Na ja, mein Orientierungssinn ist nicht so wirklich gut und die Weiden sehen sich alle so ähnlich", gab Charlotte zu.

„Dann bleib lieber in der Nähe des Hauses, wenn du alleine unterwegs bist. Und kletter nicht wieder heimlich aufs Dach", meinte Meg.

Alle lachten.

„Der Zaun bei Jack's Folley ist auf einem ziemlich großen Stück eingestürzt", erklärte Alex.

„Ich weiß. Wir hatten keinen Draht mehr, sonst hätten wir es heute Morgen schon repariert. Rob ist nach Gungellan gefahren, um neuen zu kaufen", antwortete Jodi.

Gibt's jetzt den Kuchen?" Charlotte war von dem Ausritt ziemlich hungrig.

„Ja", Meg schnitt mit einer Hand den Kuchen und hinderte mit der anderen Jeff daran vor Begeisterung die Tischdecke vom Tisch zu ziehen. „Alex, möchtest du auch ein Stück?"

Da Alex sich bereits gesetzt hatte und erwartungsvoll den Kuchen anschaute, hatte sich die Frage eigentlich erübrigt.

„Charlotte, könnte ich dich vorher vielleicht kurz sprechen?" _Es hat keinen Sinn es lange_ _herauszuzögern_, dachte Jodi.

„Klar doch! Was ist den los?"

„Mir wäre es lieber wenn wir das unter vier Augen besprechen könnten"

„Okay", Charlotte stand unsicher auf. _Hatte sie etwas falsch gemacht? Hätte sie nicht so lange mit Alex ausreiten sollen? Vielleicht erwartete Jodi sie würde auf der Farm mithelfen?_

„Was ist denn so wichtig?", fragte Alex besorgt.

Auch Meg guckt gespannt. Kate war damit beschäftigt die drei Kinder davon abzuhalten die Meerschweinchen im Garten laufen zu lassen.

„Eigentlich nichts Schlimmes. Es ist nur…", das Klingeln des Telefons unterbrach Jodi.

„Ich geh schon", meinte Meg und verschwand nach drinnen.

„Am Besten wir gehen in die Küche", sagte Jodi und ging ebenfalls ins Haus.

Charlotte folgte ihr. Im Flur kam Meg ihnen allerdings schon wieder entgegen.

„Rob will dich sprechen, irgendein Problem mit der Bestellung"

„In Ordnung", Jodi seufzte und nahm das Telefon. „Wir reden später, ok?

„Klar!", Charlotte lief schnell wieder nach draußen. Sie war froh diesem Gespräch vorerst entkommen zu sein.

Als Jodi zurück auf die Veranda kam, erzählte Alex grade wie Claire angefangen hatte während der Schwangerschaft Mitleid mit alten, klapprigen Pferden zu bekommen. Die Stimmung war ziemlich ausgelassen und Jodi unterbrach sie nur ungern.

„Rob kommt später. Er muss noch nach Fisher. Charlotte?"

„Moment, ich komme", Charlotte spürte, wie sich ihr Puls merklich beschleunigte. Dank der lustigen Anekdoten von Alex und dem leckeren Kuchen von Meg hatte sie das Gespräch mit Jodi schon fast wieder vergessen.

Diesmal gingen sie ins Arbeitszimmer. Jodi schob ein paar Papiere zur Seite und setzte sich auf den Schreibtisch. Den Stuhl schubste sie in Charlottes Richtung. Doch diese blieb lieber stehen. Ihr ganzer Körper war gespannt wie eine Feder.

„Es ist hoffentlich okay, dass ich einfach so gekommen bin. Ich will wirklich nicht stören, aber es gefällt mir total gut auf Drover's Run. Natürlich werde ich bei der Arbeit helfen, wenn es euch Recht ist, dass ich noch länger bleibe. Aber ich kann auch sofort wieder fahren", brachte sie hastig heraus.

„Nein Charlotte, darum geht es doch gar nicht!", Jodi stellte sich neben sie und berührte ihren Arm, um ihren Worten mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen. „Du bist jederzeit willkommen auf Drover's Run. Wir freuen uns alle wahnsinnig dich zu sehen. Es ist gar nicht möglich, dass du uns störst. Das darfst du gar nicht denken. Niemals!"

„Oh", sagte Charlotte erleichtert. „Ich dachte…"

„Auf gar keinen Fall", erwiderte Jodi. „Du kannst bleiben so lange du willst. Wir sind deine Familie. Theoretisch gesehen gehört die Farm dir auch, schließlich bist du Claire's Tochter. Auch wenn es dir vielleicht seltsam erscheint, du bist eine McLeod. Drover's Run ist dein Zuhause!"

In Charlottes Augen glitzerten Tränen. **Das** hatte sie nun gar nicht erwartet. Jodi umarmte sie.

„Ich finde es gut, dass du hier bist"

„Ich auch! Aber was wolltest du denn jetzt eigentlich mit mir besprechen?" Charlotte hatte sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen.

„Also, als du heute mit Alex ausgeritten bist, hat…." fing Jodi an.

„Mommy, Mommy" schreiend kam Rebecca ins Zimmer gestürmt. Sie schluchzte herzzerreißend „Sternchen ist weg!

„Na super, ich habs geahnt", sagte Jodi leise. „Ich befürchte wir müssen unser Gespräch auf später verschieben, bevor da Meerschweinchen der Katze begegnet!"

Wie sich herausstellte war nicht nur Sternchen entwischt, sondern auch die anderen Zwei. Obwohl alle mithalfen dauerte es ziemlich lange bis die Ausreißer wieder eingefangen waren. Auf der Suche nach seiner Familie kam Dave schließlich noch dazu und kroch heldenhaft unter die Veranda, um die Meerschweinchen zu retten. Jodi war heilfroh, als die Meerschweinchen wieder sicher in ihrer Kiste waren.

„Was wolltest du mir vorhin noch sagen?" Charlotte kam auf sie zu. Total dreckig vom Herumkriechen auf dem Boden.

„Zuerst bring ich Sternchen in Rebeccas Zimmer!"

„Dann zieh ich mir schnell was anderes an."

Doch sie waren die Treppe noch nicht einmal zur Hälfte nach oben gegangen, als Stevie ins Haus stürmte.

„Was ist mit dem Telefon? Ich hab ewig versucht euch anzurufen!"

„Wir haben Meerschweinchen gejagt", informierte Charlotte sie.

„Was? Ach egal, unser Bulle ist zu euch durchgebrochen. Er müsste irgendwo auf Jack's Folley sein. Habt ihr da Vieh stehen?"

„Nein, im Moment nicht. Aber der Zaun ist da kaputt. Wir müssen ihn schnellstens wieder einfangen, bevor er zu den Kühen kommt!" Jodi rannte schon aus dem Haus.

„Kann ich mitkommen?" fragte Charlotte.

„Wie gut kannst du reiten?", fragte Stevie zurück.

„Gut genug!", antwortete Alex, den sie bis jetzt völlig ignoriert hatte, und küsste seine Frau. „Dann mal los!"

Als sie den Bullen endlich eingefangen hatten und die Zäune provisorisch repariert hatten, war es schon ziemlich spät geworden. Charlotte war völlig erledigt und ging direkt in ihr Zimmer und ins Bett. Der Tag war anstrengend gewesen. Sie war ausgeritten, hatte den Ort ihrer Geburt gesehen, Meerschweinchen gejagt, Bullen eingefangen und Zäune repariert. Okay, bei letzterem war sie eher im Weg gewesen. Und sie hatte mit ihrer Tante geredet. _Du gehörst zur Familie!_ Mit einem Lächeln schlief sie ein.

„Hey Süße", Rob ließ sich neben Jodi ins Bett fallen. „Hier war ja schwer was los heute. Becky hat mir allerhand von Meerschweinchen erzählt."

Stöhnend vergrub Jodi ihren Kopf in den Kissen. Rob lachte.

„Tut mir Leid, dass in Fisher alles so lange gedauert hat. Dave den Meerschweinchenretter hätte ich zu gern gesehen! Während ihr auf Bullenjagd wart, hat übrigens Peter angerufen."

„Schon wieder?", Jodi richtete sich auf. „Was hast du ihm erzählt?"

„Das gleiche wie du, schätze ich. Das wir nicht wissen wo Charlotte ist, uns aber melden sollte sie bei uns auftauchen. Sie muss ihn unbedingt zurückrufen!"

„Ich weiß. Deswegen wollte ich heute mit ihr reden, aber es kam ständig was dazwischen"

„Was meinst du ist passiert?"

„Keine Ahnung. Aber wenn Charlotte wegfährt, ohne Peter Bescheid zu sagen, ist irgendwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung."

„Aber Peter weiter hinzuhalten ist keine Lösung"

„Schon, nur wenn Charlotte ein Problem hat, möchte ich ihr gern helfen. Und sie wird mir nichts erzählen, wenn ich sie dränge."

„Ich bin sicher das kriegst du hin!" Damit zog Rob Jodi wieder zurück unter die Decke.


	5. Vergangenheit und Zukunft

„Also, du musst den Draht hier festhalten und dann da an dem Gerät drehen. Siehst du? So", Jodi demonstrierte wie man den Zaundraht festzog. Charlotte schaute ihr interessiert, aber auch ein bisschen skeptisch zu.

„Ist eigentlich ganz einfach. Hier, probier du mal!" Jodi reichte ihr die Drahtrolle.

Charlotte nahm Draht und das seltsame Drahtspanngerät entgegen und versuchte genau nachzumachen, was Jodi ihr wenige Minuten zuvor erklärt hatte. Von „einfach" konnte allerdings keine Rede sein. Bei ihr sah der Zaun lange nicht so gut aus, wie bei Jodi. Als sie endlich fertig war, hing der Draht ziemlich tief durch.

„Na ja….."

„Wenn du fleißig übst, wirst du zum Profi. Und zum Üben hast du hier reichlich Gelegenheit!" Jodi lachte und schaute den Zaun entlang, der auf einem recht langen Stück komplett eingestürzt war.

„Aber jetzt machen wir erst mal Pause" Jodi setzte sich auf die Ladefläche des Ute. Charlotte setze sich neben sie.

Schweigend betrachteten sie eine Weile Coco, die friedlich neben ihnen graste. Charlotte hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen zu reiten, während Jodi im Auto alles zum reparieren des Zaunes transportiert hatte.

„Es ist echt schön hier. Ich bin froh, dass ich hergekommen bin", meinte Charlotte.

„Abwarten was du sagst, wenn du die Tränken schrubben musst!" grinste Jodi und umarmte ihre Nichte. „Schön, dass du da bist!"

„Peter hat gestern angerufen. Sogar zweimal", sagte sie dann.

Charlotte versteifte sich und befreite sich aus der Umarmung. „Oh"

„Er wollte wissen, ob du vielleicht bei uns bist. Anscheinend ist er sich über deinen genauen Aufenthaltsort nicht ganz im Klaren."

„Was hast du ihm erzählt?", fragte Charlotte angespannt.

„Dass ich nicht weiß, wo du bist, aber sofort anrufen würde, solltest du bei uns auftauchen", erwiderte Jodi.

Charlotte schaute weiter starr auf Coco.

„Hör zu Charlotte, ich weiß nicht, was zwischen dir und deinem Vater…oder deinen Eltern?...vorgefallen ist und will mich auch nicht in dein Leben einmischen. Schließlich haben wir uns lange Zeit nicht gesehen. Aber Peter anlügen, will ich auch nicht. Daher fände ich es am Besten, wenn du ihn anrufst und sagst, dass du auf Drover's bist. Okay?

Schweigen. _Na toll_, dachte Charlotte. _Soviel zu meinem genialen Plan einfach kurze Zeit von der Bildfläche zu verschwinden. Wie waren die nur darauf gekommen, dass sie ausgerechnet in Australien sei? Es gab tausend Orte, wo sie hätte hingehen können: Freunde, ihre Schwestern, Mexico, der Nordpol…Aber nach dem Streit war es wohl nicht so schwer zu erraten gewesen! Hatte ja toll geklappt!_

„Ja, ja", meinte sie dann abweisend und beobachtete weiterhin Coco.

„Ist etwas passiert? Gab es Streit? Warum bist du wirklich gekommen?", fragte Jodi vorsichtig.

_Bingo, und zwar den Streit des Jahrhunderts. In der nächsten Zeit würde sie mit ihren Eltern kein Wort mehr reden. _„Hab ich doch schon erzählt. Nach meinem Schulabschluss wollte ich meine Verwandten besuchen, von deren Existenz ich vor kurzem erfahren habe. Und außerdem wollte ich unbedingt das Land besuchen, in dem ich geboren worden bin. Ich dachte euch stört es nicht, dass ich hier bin!"

„Nein, wir freuen uns, dass du hier bist. Aber wenn du Probleme…."

„Schon klar. Dann wollt ihr mir helfen", unterbrach Charlotte sie und schaute Jodi an. „Aber es ist wirklich nichts besonderes. Und wenn die überhaupt keine Ahnung hätten wo ich bin, dann hätten sie wohl kaum hier angerufen, oder?"

„Trotzdem….."

„Ja, ich werde sie anrufen"

Den Reiter, der immer Näher gekommen war und jetzt neben ihnen anhielt, hatten sie beide nicht bemerkt.

„Morgen ihr Zwei! Da haben die Kühe ja ganze Arbeit geleistet", rief Stevie und deutete auf den eingestürzten Zaun.

„Ja leider! Die Kühe waren bei euch drüben. Rob und Mom treiben sie grad zurück. Zum Glück haben wir den Bullen gestern noch eingefangen. Allerdings war die Reparatur vom Zaun wohl etwas zu provisorisch!"

„Hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn das lange gehalten hätte. Der Zaun ist so baufällig, da kann man nichts mehr reparieren. Den müssen wir komplett neu ziehen!"

„Tja, beim Zaun bin ich euch sowieso keine große Hilfe. Dann reite ich wieder zurück nach Drover's! Bis später." Charlotte kletterte auf Coco und machte Anstalten loszureiten.

„Aber…"

„Heute wollte ich doch kochen. Dafür wird jetzt ja auch schon Zeit. Bye Stevie, bis nachher Jodi" Damit galoppierte sie in Richtung Drover's davon.

Stevie war etwas verwundert über den hastigen Aufbruch. „Hab ich euch gestört?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Wir haben über Peter gesprochen. Ich glaube Charlotte hatte Streit mit ihm und Julia. Sie war ziemlich ausweichend."

„A ha. Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, warum sie so plötzlich hier aufgetaucht ist. Sie hat Alex erzählt, dass sie lange Zeit gar nicht wusste, wie viele Verwandte sie in Australien noch hat. Wahrscheinlich war das der Grund für den Streit."

„Kann sein. Peter hat schon zweimal auf Drover's angerufen. Und so wie die Dinge zuletzt standen, muss er schon sehr verzweifelt und besorgt sein, um freiwillig bei uns anzurufen. Schließlich haben wir seit 15 Jahren so gut wie gar nichts mehr von ihm gehört!"

In Denver saß Peter am Tisch im Wohnzimmer und trommelte nervös mit den Fingern auf die Tischplatte. Dabei hypnotisierte er weiterhin das Telefon. Julia kam ins Zimmer und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Ihr ist bestimmt nichts passiert, Peter", sagte sie leise.

„Hoffentlich! Ich glaub ich ruf noch mal auf Drover's Run an!"

„Das bringt doch nichts Peter. Selbst wenn sie da ist, sie will bestimmt nicht mit uns reden. Dafür ist sie wahrscheinlich noch viel zu wütend."

In diesem Moment kam Natalie in den Raum.

„Immer noch nichts?", fragte sie.

„Nein"

„Hättet ihr von Anfang an die Wahrheit gesagt, wäre sie nicht gegangen ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Ich kann das irgendwie verstehen. So wie ich Charlotte kenne, ist sie bestimmt nach Australien!", behauptete Natalie.

„Ich hoffe sie ruft Peter gleich an", sagte Jodi, während sie Draht an einem Pfahl befestigte.

„Wenn sie so stur ist wie Claire, dann sicher nicht!" war Stevies Antwort darauf.

„Das befürchte ich auch. Vielleicht kann Alex ja noch mal mit ihr reden? Sie scheinen sich gestern bei dem Ausritt sehr gut verstanden zu haben. Charlotte hat heute morgen von nichts anderem mehr geredet."

„Alex auch. Er ist total glücklich sie wieder zu sehen. Allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass es eine gute Idee ist, wenn er mit Charlotte über Peter redet. Wenn der Name „Peter" nur erwähnt wird, sieht er aus als würde er am liebsten etwas kaputt schlagen!"

„Stimmt. Da hast du wahrscheinlich Recht!", pflichtete Jodi ihr bei. „Aber irgendwas müssen wir machen"

„Ach Jodi, da fällt dir schon was ein. Du bist erstens ihre Tante und zweitens sind solche „Geheimnisse" dein Spezialgebiet", lachte Stevie.

„Was?"

„Soll ich was aufzählen?"

„Nein! Schon gut, irgendwann wird Charlotte erzählen, was los ist. Ich hoffe nur sie findet den Weg zurück nach Drover's Run!"

Das hoffte Charlotte auch. Eigentlich war sie ziemlich sicher gewesen, den Rückweg zu kennen. Doch nachdem sie ein Stück geritten war, wurde sie unsicher. Irgendwie sah die Landschaft überall gleich aus. Weiden, Zäune, gelegentlich Bäume oder Sträucher, Kühe…..Mist! Das fehlte ihr grade noch. Sie hielt an.

„Hey Coco. Du weist doch bestimmt wo es zurück zum Stall geht? Ich könnte deine Hilfe grade wirklich gut gebrauchen"

Doch alles was sie zur Antwort bekam, war ein kurzes Schnauben.

„Na toll!" Nach kurzem zögern entschloss Charlotte sich schließlich auf eine Baumgruppe zuzureiten, die ihr wage bekannt vorkam. Wenigstens hatte sie jetzt reichlich Zeit zum nachdenken. Sie brauchte unbedingt einen neuen Plan.

_Ihr Vater hatte also auf Drover's Run angerufen. Er schien sich also Sorgen um sie zu machen. Das änderte allerdings nichts daran, dass sie ziemlich sauer auf ihre Eltern war. Die Tatsache, dass ihr Vater die Telefonnummer von Drover's hatte und Jodi kannte, bewies ja wohl eindeutig, dass ihm nicht völlig unbekannt war, dass Drover's Run immer noch von der Familie McLeod geführt wurde. Den Namen „McLeod" überall zu hören fand sie immer noch ziemlich verwirrend. Sie hatte zwar gewusst, dass ihre Mutter McLeod geheißen hatte, doch war sie ihr ganzen Leben lang, jedenfalls solange sie sich erinnern konnte, Charlotte Johnson gewesen. Na ja, sie war ja auch grade mal 3 Tage hier. Früher oder später würde ihr normales Leben sie wieder einholen._

_Ihre Familie auf Drover's Run fand sie toll. Außerdem schienen sie alle sie sehr gern zu haben. Jodi und Alex waren klasse. Rob war auch ganz nett, aber ihr gegenüber eher zurückhaltend. Ihre Cousine Rebecca war einfach total süß und lieb. Einfach ein kleiner Sonnenschein. Meg, Dave, Kate und Stevie waren zwar nicht direkt mit ihr verwandt, aber ihnen lag wohl auch sehr viel an ihr. Es war ein gutes Gefühl auf einmal eine so große und irgendwie verrückte Familie zu haben._

Charlotte lächelte. _Diese Reise hatte sich auf jeden Fall gelohnt, obwohl sie nun für die nächst Jahre total pleite sein würde! Aber das war es wert, vor allem da sie bestimmt noch mehr über ihre Mutter erfahren würde. Etwas, worüber sie nie genug erfahren konnte._

_Eigentlich hatte sie die Briefe nur zufällig gefunden. Sie waren einige Jahre alt und alle unterschrieben mit „in Liebe deine Tante Tess" Tess, die Tante, die jetzt in Argentinien lebte. Meistens wurde in den Briefen Drover's Run beschrieben oder Tess erzählte von ihrer Mutter. Außerdem waren auch noch einige Fotos dabei gewesen. So war sie überhaupt erst auf die Idee gekommen, nach der Familie ihrer Mutter zu suchen. Ihr Vater hatte nie erwähnt, dass sie noch Verwandte in Australien hatte. Die Unterhaltung darüber, war zu einem heftigen Streit geworden. Deswegen hatte sie beschlossen zu fahren ohne ihren Eltern Bescheid zu sagen. Aber die hatten anscheinend schon herausgefunden wo sie war._

Charlotte schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch. Coco war stehen geblieben. Hinter den Bäumen konnte sie ein Dach erkennen. Das Haupthaus von Drover's. Super! Zu ihrer Rechten standen einige Steine auf der Wiese herum. Neugierig ritt sie ein Stück darauf zu. Es waren vier Steine, ordentlich nebeneinander aufgereiht.


End file.
